iPod Shuffle Challenge for Doctor Who
by MissTimeLady
Summary: I wrote ten short stories for the iPod Shuffle Challenge.


IPod Shuffle Challenge for Doctor Who 

Authors Note: I wrote these for the IPod Shuffle Challenge.

Disclaimer: Doctor Who isn't mine.

Here are the IPod Shuffle Challenge rules if you want to try it yourself.

IPod Shuffle Challenge Rules:  
>1. Pick a character, pairing, or fandom you like.<br>2. Turn on your music player and put it on random/shuffle.  
>3. Write a ficlet related to each song that plays. You only have the time frame of the song to finish the drabble; you start when the song starts, and stop when it's over. No lingering afterwards!<br>4. Do ten of these, and then post them.

**La La Land – Demi Lovato**

The Doctor glanced up from the TARDIS viewing screen and sighed. He was waiting for his red haired companion, Amy Pond, to change into something appropriate for Rio. He jumped up in surprise when he heard a familiar feminine voice greet him. "Doctor? Are you ok?"

"Um… Oh, yes! Perfectly!" He replied, starting to fiddle with a random button.

**1-800 Clap your Hands – Emily Osment **

The Doctor was running; he was always running, or so it seemed. He enjoyed it WAY too much more than he knew he should. He held his companion's hand and pushed them to go further. His lungs burnt and he was drenched in sweat. He didn't care though.

**Set Fire to the Rain – Adele**

The Doctor stood in the doorway of the TARDIS, watching Martha bid goodbye to her family. Martha was coming back to travel with the Doctor. The rain that had been coming down a few minutes before started to come down again violently, and Martha hugged her mother, clutching to her umbrella. She turned around to walk back to the TARDIS, but her Mother stopped her. "Be careful."

Martha smiled. "I will,"

**Fireflies – Owl City**

The Doctor opened the TARDIS doors to reveal a landscape filled with hundreds of little dots floating around. Martha gasped when she saw the beautiful sight. "Wow," She stepped outside of the TARDIS to get closer to the little creatures. The dots started to fly towards her. They hummed happily and flew around her, lighting up as they did.

**September – Earth, Wind and Fire**

Martha's favorite month was September. But she didn't know why. Maybe it was because it was the month when Autumn started? Martha's favorite season was Autumn, after all. When she was a kid she loved to rake up all the leaves in her yard into one big pile and jump into them.

**Naked Eye – Luscious Jackson**

The sun beat down on Martha's head as she wiped away another layer of sweat that had formed on her forehead. It was another nice day on the beach. She watched as the Doctor made a fool of himself. He was trying to play a game of Volleyball with a bunch of other men. The Doctor raised his hands and thrust them forwards, aiming to hit the ball. The ball flew right past his hands. Martha giggled.

**When it Rains – Paramore**

Amy sat in her bedroom, watching the rain hit the window. She got up and opened the window. She stuck her head out of the window and focused her gaze on the shed the Doctor had parked his box on all those years ago. She closed her eyes and sighed, feeling the icy cold rain hit her head. She wondered if he'd ever come back for her.

**We're All Mad – Natasha Bedingfield**

There would always be some kind of problem that the Doctor would have to fix. Always some violent alien that he would have to outsmart. He has outsmarted hundreds of foes. But is there anyone that can outsmart him?

**Come Clean – Hilary Duff**

"Want to see the beginning?" The Doctor asked, grinning wildly at his companion, Martha.

"The beginning of what, exactly?" Martha replied, leaning on one hip.

"The Earth." Martha's lips grew into a huge smile.

"Oh, yes please."

The Doctor flipped a few random switches and pressed a few buttons here and there before saying, "Open the doors!"

Martha opened the doors and gasped.

**Find Me - Christina Grimmie**

Amy sat in her yard, looking up at the stars. She was 11 now. Well, she had just turned 11. A few minutes ago, actually. She felt the cold night air brush against her hair. Amy heard a bush rustle. She looked to her left to see a little kitten standing there, giving her a pitiful look. Amy gasped and stood up. She picked up the kitten and heard it give out a tiny meow. "I'm going to name you 'Doctor', kitty." She whispered to the cat.


End file.
